


Just a Few Inches Taller...

by whitecanary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanary/pseuds/whitecanary
Summary: you're decorating the cortex, and cisco comes in. he's very cute ;) thanks to @slightlycrazyfangirl for the idea ily





	Just a Few Inches Taller...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really bad at writing sorry but I hope you think it's still cute :)

“Dammit.” You were trying to decorate the cortex for Cait’s birthday, but your lack of height got, like so often, in the way of that. You tried to get the piñata to stay where it was supposed to stay. But it looked like fate tried to sabotage your actions; your fear of heights was once again not helpful and neither was the not very trustworthy ladder you were standing on. You lean forward and let out a little yelp.  
“Woah, there. Need some help?”  
You looked down quickly. “Oh, hey Cisco! Just trying to get this piñata to stay up here…UGH!” you try jabbing the piñata in the right spot, but it just slips again. Your frustration increases by the second.  
Cisco was the one person, however, who usually calmed you down. You heard him sit down and take a sip of his slushie. You glanced around at him.  
“For real? It’s, like, 8:00 in the morning. Shouldn’t you eat at least a relatively healthy breakfast? You are a superhero now,” you say to him.  
“Well, I was thinking I could have an unhealthy breakfast if I have particularly good meal later in the day. Does that sound reasonable?” He winks at you.  
Your heart flutters. What was the wink for? “What do you mean?” you ask, looking back at the piñata.  
“Well…I was thinking maybe you and I…tonight…could go eat dinner?” he stammered.  
You whirled around as your heart sped up. All the sudden, you feel yourself crashing to the floor. You let out a shriek and realize that the ladder just collapsed beneath you. Oh, what you would give to be a few inches taller. But more importantly, Cisco Ramon just asked you out!  
He rushes over to you to make sure you’re okay. Little pieces of confetti that came off the piñata fall on his hair in a particularly cute way. You stare at him for a little too long, then feel your cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
“I’m such a klutz- if I was just a few inches taller…anyways, what were you saying before?” you remind him.  
He holds out his hand to help you off the ground, and pulls you up. Cisco lets out a relaxed laugh, and asks again, “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”  
Your heart pounds inside your chest, and you smile. “I’d love to, Cisco.”


End file.
